La canción de Kya
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Todos sabemos que la canción favorita de Kya es "Túnel Secreto" pero ¿Como fue que ella conoció esa canción? ¿Por que la historia involucra a sus padres y al jugo de cactus? One-Shot de Comedia xD


Hola a todos! Bueno, siento no publicar hasta ahora, pero la escuela absorbe D: Y esta es otra de mis historias rápidas, es una graciosa historia de como nuestra Kya conoció la canción de "Túnel Secreto", se me ocurrir hacerla luego de ver una imagen Kataang que me mato de risa xD Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_La canción de Kya_**

**Autora:** _Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Ciudad República, estaba soleado y en el cielo se podía apreciar un cielo azul y unas esponjadas nubes blancas. Un día perfecto para que la joven Kya, de apenas 14 años estuviera al aire libre entonando una hermosa canción en su guitarra, aquella que su padre le regaló de cumpleaños.

La joven estaba sentada cerca de un árbol disfrutando del cálido aire. Perfecto para entonar aquella canción que era su favorita desde que tenía memoria. Empezó a tocar su guitarra y con su afinada voz empezó a cantar.

_Two lovers, forbidden from one another _

_A war divides their people_

_And a mountain divides them apart _

_Built a path to be together_

–¿Señorita Kya? –preguntó una pequeña niña vestida con ropas de nómada aire.

La niña era de cabello castaño y ojos café claro, miraba muy curiosa a la hija del Avatar Aang, pero también la miraba con alegría mientras tocaba.

–Oh, hola Ming. –La joven maestra agua escuchó a la niña y soltó su guitarra. –¿Pasa algo linda? ¿Por qué no estás con papá y el resto de los acólitos?

–Bueno, te escuché tocar y me encantó ¿De dónde es esa canción?

–El tío Sokka me contó que una vez él y mis papás se encontraron con unos nómadas cuando iban hacia Omashu. –Kya pausó, automáticamente al acordarse de aquel momento, se acordaba de cuando sus padres le contaban a ella y a sus hermanos sobre su beso en la Cueva de los Dos Enamorados. –Y uno de los nómadas la cantó.

–¿Tú estabas ahí?

–No pequeña, eso fue años antes de mi nacimiento

–¿Y cómo es que te sabes la canción?

Kya sonrió. La historia de cómo supo de la canción era muy graciosa, al recordarla siempre reía, y mucho más cuando Sokka o Bumi la recordaban.

–Es algo muy gracioso, ¿Quieres oír la historia?

–¡Sí! –exclamó la niña entusiasmada. –¡Me encantaría escucharla señorita Kya!

–Por favor, solo Kya. Y claro, veras, todo empezó hace apenas cinco años, en la boda del tío Sokka con la tía Toph

**_~FlashBack~_**

_"Luego de que tía Toph enviudara, ella y el tío Sokka comenzaron a salir, luego de un año decidieron casarse y criar a Lin juntos, aunque el tío Sokka no fuera su padre biológico. El día de la boda, en la fiesta, yo estaba con Tenzin, Bumi, Lin y Honora, la hija del tío Zuko y la tía Mai, jugando cerca del salón donde se celebraba"_

_–¿Dices que el tío Sokka consiguió jugo de cactus y lo trajo para la fiesta? –preguntaba Bumi ansioso._

_–Sí, o eso dijo mamá. –dijo Lin, tanto seria como nerviosa. –Dicen que tienen una treta para…ehm…no recuerdo para quien, si para el tío Zuko o el tío Aang…_

_–¿Qué? ¿Qué harán?_

_–No sé, dicen que quieren divertirse un poco ahora que es su día especial._

_–Presiento peligro, no sé porque –el pequeño Tenzin mostraba un semblante serio...y asustado, sabía perfectamente el sentido del humor de sus tíos._

_–¡Tenzin! ¡Será divertido! –Bumi le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hermano menor. –No creo que esto vaya a matarnos ¿O sí?_

_–Ehm… –Honora balbuceó nerviosa. –Puede que sí, estamos hablando de tu padre o el mío Bumi_

_–¿Tú también Honora? ¡Por favor! ¡Será épico!_

_–Sí, muy épico. –Tenzin se asustaba más y más de solo pensar que seguía._

**_~Fin FlashBack~_**

–¿Qué pasó después señori..? Digo, ¿Qué paso después Kya?

– Después del brindis, el tío Sokka le dio unas copas de lo que parecía licor a mis padres, y a la tía Mai y al tío Zuko…Honora y Tenzin estaban algo nerviosos por saber cuál pareja sería la afectada, Lin y yo mostrábamos más indiferencia y Bumi estaba ansioso por ver el show que provocarían.

–¿Y quiénes fueron los "afectados" por el jugo?

–Mis padres… –Kya esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

**_~FlashBack~_**

_"Al final de la fiesta, mis padres ya habían bebido solo dos copas de jugo y…bueno…"_

_–¡Hermanito! –gritaba una Katara ebria abrazando a su hermano y apretando sus mejillas con maldad. –Por fin te has casado con Toph, aunque sabes…había esperado eso desde hace aaaaaaaños atrás._

_–Ehm…claro, hermana…debes dejar…_

_–¡Oh vamos Zuko! –se escuchó la voz de Aang, igual de ebrio que su esposa. –Vamos, como en los viejos tiempos._

_–Aang –comentaba Zuko tímidamente. –Tienes casi 40 años de edad, hacer ese baile ahora sería tremendamente ridículo_

_–¡Bah! ¡No eres divertido Si Fu Hotman!_

_–Ugh…. –El señor del fuego se cubrió la cara con una mano avergonzado._

_–¡Amorcitoooo! –Katara se dirigió con pasos torpes hacia su esposo. –¿Recuerdas esa canción acerca de la Cueva de los Dos Enamorados?_

_–Oh, esa…si…pero no recuerdo cómo iba…_

_–No por favor… –Sokka escondía la cabeza en el hombro de su ahora esposa. –Eso será vergonzoso_

_–No, no lo será, quiero ver a Pies Ligeros y a la Reina Azucarada hacer el ridículo._

_"Bumi se agasajaba viendo a nuestros padres en ese estado, le daba mucha risa, al igual que a Lin y a Honora. Tenzin solo se avergonzaba. Yo también me estaba divirtiendo mucho. Y fue a partir de ese momento cuando esa canción apareció"_

_–Yo si me acuerdo…¿Me sigues?_ _–preguntó Katara traviesamente_

_–¡Claro que te sigo! –la pareja, algo ebria empezó a cantar casi desafinadamente._

**_Two lovers, forbidden from one another _**

**_A war divides their people_**

**_And a mountain divides them apart _**

**_Built a path to be together_**

"_Mis tíos Mai y Zuko estaban completamente avergonzados, mis tíos Sokka y Toph se calmaron y se echaron a reír por cómo estaban cantando, y todos se pasmaron por la horrible voz ebria con la que mis papás estaban cantando. Pero ignorando sus voces, la tonada y la letra me parecían hermosas, y la canción empezó a gustarme mucho."_

_–Bueno, no recuerdo el resto. –el ahora ebrio Avatar se esforzaba por recordar la letra._

_–¿Y eso que?¡Vayamos a lo bueno!_

**_Secret tunnel!_**

**_Secret tunnel!_**

**_Through the mountain! _**

**_Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!_**

_"A todos les sorprendió cual desafinados y ebrios estaban mis padres…pero la canción me atrapó y la amé"_

**_~Fin FlashBack~_**

–Desde entonces quise saber la historia de esa canción, y fue cuando mis papás nos contaron de su primer beso en la Cueva y el tío Sokka me contó como llegaron a la Cueva y de los nómadas que cantaban esa canción.

–¿Realmente te divirtió ver a tus papás así?

–Tenía nueve años apenas, me dio risa, además, disfrute como desafinaban por completo.

–¿Crees que un día podrías cantarla para mí y los demás acólitos?

–¡Gustosa!

–¿Ming? ¿Estás ahí? –se escuchó una voz familiar a lo lejos.

Cuando Kya y Ming miraron hacia donde se encontraba aquella voz. Era Aang, que se dirigía hacia las dos niñas.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Está bien papá, no me molesta. –sonrió la maestra agua

–Perdóname tío Aang. –se disculpó la pequeña. –Solo que…escuche a Kya cantar y quise oírla más de cerca.

–No es para menos, Kya tiene una hermosa voz.

–Papá, no digas eso. –la joven se sonrojo ante el halago de su padre.

–Tío Aang ¿Es cierto que una vez te embriagaste y tú y la maestra Katara cantaron?

Aang se sonrojo y sonrió nervioso. Ese momento vergonzoso en la boda de Sokka y Toph se había quedado en el olvido. Miro a su hija de reojo, seguro que era por ella que la niña sabia aquella vergonzosa historia.

–Bueno…eso fue hace cinco años, será mejor olvidarlo…

–¡Tío, tío! ¿Puede Kya cantar para nosotros? ¡Canta genial!

El avatar sonrió. Su hija no mostraba molestia en cantar para los pequeños acólitos, de hecho mostraba entusiasmo y felicidad, pero no solo ella, también la pequeña niña.

–Claro, pero solo si Kya acepta.

–Me encantaría papá. –la joven maestra sonreía mientras se levantaba.

–Pues que sea ahora, que todos están reunidos. ¿Me acompañan señoritas?

–Tú jamás cambiarás papá. –Kya rio mientras tomaba el brazo de su papá.

Las dos jovencitas tomaron el brazo del Avatar, Kya sujetaba su guitarra ansiosa de esa canción. Aunque fue gracias a una situación vergonzosa que ella amaba esa canción, jamás dejaría de anhela ese momento…ahora que lo pensaba, le hubiera gustado realmente estar en aquel momento en el que sus padres y su tío conocieron a aquellos nómadas. Y no solo ahí, si no conocer la cueva y ¿Por qué no? Ver el primer beso de sus padres, pero como dijo, eso fue años antes de su nacimiento.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta otro de mis delirios de escritora xD Ya luego regreso con mejores cosas xD

Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

Chao! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
